Wings
by Legacy Now
Summary: The faie have been a hidden race for millennium and one of their kind has joined Mount Justice. Unwritten Pages tie in from the Justice League/JLU section.
1. Swallowtail

**_Note*~_**

Hey, everyone...!

I've made this OC when I was 15, and her story's in the 'Jusice League' section from 'Justice League/JL Unlimited' called 'Unwritten Pages'. If you're interested, it's on my profile, but beware. My writing style's not up to par back then, so if you think you can handle some writing quirks. xDD

I've modified my OC's back story for Young Justice, since I've made her a teenager and etc.

This is going to be an emotional ride for me, so sit back relax and enjoy the show...!

* * *

**Wings **

Chapter One

Swallowtail

* * *

Eleanor fussed through her hair, her insides giving her roller-coasters as she tried to breathe.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, he closed her eyes. Dad said it was the right thing to do. She met with so many celebrity superheroes. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman... and to think of the many people that are apart of their day to day lives. The League gave her the thumbs up, and they had a get together of their teenaged apprentices. They were at their club house on Mount Justice. She came so far. She couldn't back out now...!

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

Turning, she saw a familiar face and smiled.

"Thanks, Constantine..."

The woman smiled. She was in her late forties, age marking her face. Constantine was the closest thing Eleanor had to a mother. Without her, her life wouldn't have turned out the way she was now.

"You'll make a fine impression on them, Ella..." she said. "I'm sure you'll become friends in no time, you'll have so much in common...!"

She kissed her care taker, entering in a warm embrace. Eleanor knew Constantine since she was a little girl. She was always there for Eleanor when she needed her.

J'onn J'onzz then stepped into the room.

"They are ready for you."

Smiling, they thanked the martian and walked with him.

Soon, she saw five other teenagers, some of them she recognized from the news. Aqualad had a stern, but welcoming glance. Robin was mysterious, but had a look of warm mischief on his face. A sly smile was on a redheaded boy who she assumed was Kid Flash. Superboy's stare left Eleanor shaking. Miss Martian almost looked similar to J'onn J'onzz, though a tad younger and seemed like a sweet person.

Eleanor smiled. "Hello...!"

They all introduced themselves, warm and friendly, except for Superboy, who was named Conner. Aqualad introduced himself as Kaldur, Kid Flash introduced himself as Wally (almost in a _too_ friendly manner) and Robin kept his identity secret. Miss Martian immediately hugged Eleanor and introduced herself as M'gann, though her human name was Megan.

"Welcome to Mount Justice, a place where sidekicks come and get together," greeted Wally.

"Why don't we let Eleanor introduce herself now?" said J'onn.

"Hi, my name is Eleanor... Eleanor Salazar. By terms, they say I'm a meta human, though I'm a half-human, half-faie hybrid... I was born in Boston, now I live in Orlando," she smiled, looking at everyone. She knew she wasn't going to be alone. They came in all different shapes, sizes and species, she knew they were going to immediately accept her. "My alias is Swallowtail."

"Swallowtail, huh?" Robin rubbed his chin. "So, what is your power?"

Eleanor breathed. "I was just getting to that." She chuckled.

This was a part Eleanor always felt embarrassed about. One time she accidentally set her powers on when she was a little girl and just about scared off everyone around her. Constantine was full faie, though thanks to magic, it helped disguise her to look a little more human. Faie looked somewhat like humans, though one could notice the difference upon careful inspection.

She backed away, needing more space. She placed her hands over her heart and closed her eyes. Even though this part of her was inhuman, there was something warm and beautiful about her powers. She heard lullabies. Strange, foreign lyrics she didn't understand, though they were still beautiful. She remembered walking in the park with father, holding his hand... the other hand was her mother.

She breathed. Eyes opening. They were out. Butterfly wings with black bordering and blue colours. A white light was on her chest. This should be painful, though Eleanor was used to this her entire life. Strangely it was never painful.

Once she looked up to see her peers, she noticed the jaw dropping expressions as their eyes were all on her. Her insides pivot, retracting them back into her.

"Woah... they went right through her clothes..."

M'gann clapped and walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, beginning to hug her again. "Your power is so beautiful, Eleanor...! Thank you so much for sharing!"

Everyone else began to clap. For the first time, this was a moment when her powers and wings were seen as a good thing. They accepted her for who she was...! No one has ever done that before.

"Tell us, Eleanor," began J'onn. "Why do you want to join M'gann and the others?"

Eleanor paused. This required a lot of thought. "I... I was always different for as long as I can remember. Until I learned I was half-faie, it all finally makes sense. Though if I can use my powers the way that M'gann can... by all means, I will use this gift, for so long I called a curse, and make a difference in the world."

"Welcome to Mount Justice," smiled Robin. "We're glad to have you here."

"To celebrate I made food," M'gann gestured over to the kitchen.

They started with the sparkling fruit juice, sipping from champagne flutes and nibbling on sweets and snacks. Wally seemed to give her a lot of attention. He already gave her a nickname, 'Ella'.

"So, your clothes don't have holes in them every time your wings go out?" he asked.

"... no, it's a faie thing," began Eleanor. "Like, they're there physically, though they're also part spiritual energy, it's complicated... I'll leave explaining about faies later."

Wally's smile grew more mischievous. "I have all the time in the world, babe..."

That was the last straw. At this point in the conversation, she was beyond uncomfortable.

"Um, Wally..." she began. "You're a wonderful person, and I'm glad to be working with you in the future, but... I have a boyfriend."

The speedster looked like as if he received news that his dog died.

"Oh... oh, crap, Ella, I'm... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't knew... I hope that we'll be good friends down the road."


	2. Girl Talk

**Wings**

Chapter Two

Girl Talk

* * *

Until Eleanor came along, M'gann was the only girl. This made the martian very happy. They will both have female friends to talk to and have their own girls corner away from the guys. M'gann was a joy to be around. She made Eleanor's transition into the team easier, not that the boys were also helpful.

They just got back from the mall, unpacking their own bags. Eleanor wasn't an extensive mall shopper, though she love to put together outfits from scratch. Try to mix and match colours to see if it worked out. M'gann just bought food for the hide out, since she could just think up clothes to wear.

"You're so lucky..." began Eleanor. "All you have to do is think up clothes, and you don't have to spend a cent...! Us humans however have it harder..."

M'gann chuckled. "Martians aren't that indestructible, we have our weaknesses, too."

"Alright, point taken..." she mused, smiling. "Though to have a power that helps you get clothes, ugh...!"

She places the things she bought back in her bag. "Constantine said my Swallowtail outfit's ready. Wanna see?"

"Of course...!"

Once she stepped out of the padded mirrors, she twirled the mini-skirt. Her black domino mask was on, concealing her identity. It was designed in the traditional Quinnleaf, the Faie's city, colours, though with a few modifications, thanks to Eleanor's suggestions. It had a white dress base, along with brown, blue and green designs. Black bordered along the fabric. The boots that the designers made were durable during a fight.

"Very stylish...!" smiled M'gann. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you...!" she squealed. "My weapons are coming in later, I can't wait, they're twin electrical clubs...! ... I have to ask you something, is... Wally always... friendly with other girls?"

"He was to me," began M'gann. "I thought it was out of kindness, but I didn't mind."

Eleanor's smile turned flat. "Well... he is a good team mate. My boyfriend however, Sydney... he doesn't know I'm Swallowtail."

"He doesn't?"

"Well... one day, hopefully I'll tell him, it's just... so hard. I don't know if he'll freak out completely, or... I just hope we can still be friends."

The martian placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

She closed her eyes, smiling. M'gann was truly wonderful.

"Um, Ella... since you have a boyfriend, I was wondering if..."

"You like someone?" a mischievous look was on her face. "Tell me, who is it?"

Her green cheeks turned rosy. "Conner."

Eleanor's eyes widen. M'gann had a crush on the most gruff person she met in her entire life, and Eleanor couldn't even look him in the eye. "Superboy?"

M'gann nodded, giddy.

"Well, then... I hope it all works out for you."

With Conner's brawl and M'gann's soothing nature, perhaps it will mellow both parties out. Conner could use a friend to help him, after being rescued from Cadmus.

"It's just... how do I know if he likes me back?"

Eleanor paused. Even though Conner was an intense guy, there must be some good in him, if M'gann was attracted to him. A friend was in need, and she had to help her.

"With Sydney and me, we just... clicked," she began. "It didn't feel forced, the chemistry just happened, and then we began to hang out. With him... I feel safe. He's on the football team, but he's not a dumb jock or a jerk."

She turned to face M'gann.

"So, just let things take their course. I'm sure it will happen."

"I'm glad for what you have with Sydney..." said M'gann. "And thank you... for your help."

"Here for ya whenever you need me. You've been nothing but wonderful ever since I came here."

"So, you really are half-human?"

"I guess I am..." began Eleanor. "My dad's the Faie and my mom's the human. She... she died when I was about six from a Faie enemy attack."

"Ooh... Ella, I'm... I'm so sorry. Mars went out and I lost my family too, well except for Uncle J'onn."

"It's fine, don't worry about it..." After the thousandth 'sorry', condolences lost their meaning. Her world didn't end because her mother wasn't a part of her life anymore. It was a hard loss, though it didn't mean she was sad all the time. "I'm alright, really."

"Anyways, you were saying..."

"Oh, right...! Where was I... So, the Faies live in a hidden city called Quinnleaf. It's sort of magically guarded, like Atlantis where Kaldur's from, though think of Tinkerbell and a magical forest. My dad disobeyed my grandmother's law of venturing outside the kingdom. You see... my grandmother's the Queen of Quinnleaf."

The air froze.

"But that would make you..." M'gann's eyes widen. "A princess...?"

She hadn't told many of her princess status in Quinnleaf, though most of them would freak out. Hopefully, M'gann won't.

"Yes, at first after learning I wasn't a hundred percent human, not only am I half magical fairy, I'm also part of the Faie royal family," she breathed. That day was extremely difficult for her.

"Oh, my goodness...!"

"Well, Aquaman is king of Atlantis and nobody freaks out around him that much... Ah, we're off topic again. So, after my dad went outside of the kingdom to this world, that's when he meet my mother in Boston. Soon, after being together, they found out she was pregnant with me. I guess my mom took the news of the truth about my dad pretty well... Looking back, moving around often and the things she did were only so she protected me. I just wished I understood those intentions, so I wouldn't be so mad at her."

M'gann placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You couldn't have known..." she said. "You were only a child. I'm sure she's proud that you joined the team right now."

Eleanor smiled back. "Keeping someone ignorant isn't protection, it could actually endanger the ones most closest to you."

Her insides pivoted. That meant so much on so many levels.

_Sydney..._

"At first they told me my mother died in a car accident, though once I turned thirteen... that's when my dad and my grandmother told me everything. I thought Constantine was hired help my dad found, though she was my nanny whenever I visited Quinnleaf when I was a baby. It explained everything, why my body felt sick, my powers... I was just so different from everyone else. No one understood me. At first I was angry at them for keeping this all a secret, though... some secrets are more complicated than you realize."

"Wow..." M'gann was breathless. "To go through all that in your life and not crumble from it all. You have a different strength in you, Eleanor."

She place a hand on her own. "You are, too, M'gann... I'm sure you miss your friends and family very much."

"At least I have Uncle J'onn... the team, and you as well."

She chuckled. "Yes, of course..."

Eleanor can gladly say, girls night was an official success.


	3. Combat

**Wings **

Chapter Three

Combat

* * *

It had only been a week, and already the newspapers were pouring in about the Team's new member. Who is Swallowtail? Who is her superhero mentor? Is she some kind of fairy? Eleanor's father, Prince Jo'nev, told her to keep Quinnleaf secretive. If Quinnleaf started to get more and more attention, humans will start going there and use it for mass economic enterprise. It was a sad fact that humans may not accept Faies, though one day she hoped both species would get along without trouble. They could accept Atlantians and aliens, why not fairies?

So far, her new superhero status seemed to be getting off the ground. It was a bit intimidating, and her name was going to be as big as a house. As big as Superman, Batman... Though if it was to save lives, the sacrifice was worth it.

"So, the name your dad uses is 'Joseph', though his real name's Jo'nev?" asked Wally.

"Yeah," replied Eleanor.

"So, do you have a fairy name yourself?"

"El'vena," she said. "That's my Quinnleaf name."

"Since your dad's a prince, shouldn't I be calling you 'princess'?"

"Eleanor or Swallowtail's fine, Wally," she breathed. "We're not in Quinnleaf, and I'm just normal, plain Ella."

"Suit yourself, El..." he smiled.

Sometimes Wally could get on her nerves, though at least he wasn't giving her too much attention.

Whenever she was at Quinnleaf, the Faie would treat her as a celebrity. It was a bit intimating and unnecessary, since she just wanted to be treated as a normal girl. Her dad was next in line to the throne once grandmother's time came. Once he's king, she'll be next. Her aunt, Princess Ta'len was third in line, though as Quinnleaf law stated, she was still second in line to the throne. She knew she wouldn't make a good Queen. She lived all her life outside of Quinnleaf. What did she know about running a hidden country? She didn't tell her father about what she felt, though for know, school and being with the team were things that were major to focus on.

Sparring practice was always a perfect distraction and stress reliever. It was another exercise, besides dance and gymnastics. At first, Eleanor was a bit scared, mostly because of receiving a punch, though thanks to Black Canary, she made it a little easier.

Kaldur had a splash of water ready to punch at her. She moved her head, feeling drops against her skin. She closed her eyes, feeling her wings come out of her back. Taking flight she somersault above him. If she had her clubs with her, she could finish him off already, though being an Atlantian, Kaldur could easily be fried. Hand to hand combat was more fun anyways. She felt her legs flipping underneath her, landing hard on the ground.

[Swallowtail: FAILED]

She sighed. You win some, you loose some. At least this was just practice and not an official mission.

Looking up, Kaldur reached out his hand to her.

"You did good," he said.

She smiled, eyes closing. "Thanks...! You did good, too."

"You've been settling into the team quite nicely," he began. "I know what it's like to come into a world that's unfamiliar to you. I know you've been living among humans all your life, but I know what it's like to be different."

Kaldur could get serious at times, though he really does pull for the team. Aliens and other life forms that weren't human amazed and shocked her, but she wasn't full human herself.

"Thank you... You've all been so wonderful, I feel we're all going to get along."

She looked at the clock.

"Oh, no, it's almost time...!"

She waved back to Kaldur. "Good fight, see you tomorrow...!"

* * *

"Sorry I'm late...!" Eleanor panted, trying to catch her breath. "There was construction on 3rd and Main, and the bus was super slow."

"Don't worry about it," smiled Sydney. "I got your text, slow traffic's a pain."

She wrapped his arms around him. Sydney was so wonderful. What with superhero work, getting into the Team, and dealing with Quinnland, with him her world was easier. In all the crazy, he was the one that kept it together for her.

They were sitting in a restaurant, just finished placing their orders. The conversation began about their day, and what was currently going on in each other's lives.

"About dealing with me being so busy at the volunteer thing..." she began. "I'm glad you're cool with it. It's a lot of work, and I'll rarely get to see you."

His hand was on her hand.

"What you're doing is for a good cause," he smiled. "If that means no time together after school or the weekends, it's completely worth it, really. I'm proud of you."

Eleanor smiled, gently squeezing his hand.

_If you only knew... Please, forgive me for what I'm doing behind your back, Sydney. I care about you... I really do._

"Can you get anymore wonderful?"

The waitress brought a bottle of sparkling cider over to their table. Sydney poured glasses for the two of them.

"You know we've been together for a long time..."

Eleanor pondered. "Yes... we have."

He was a junior and she was a sophomore. They were friends for a little over a year. Without her friends knowing his friends, they wouldn't be together in the first place.

"When you look at me, I'm not the dumb jock football player," he began. "You help me see the true me. You've supported me on my writing and helped nurture that goal. You're my friend and my confidant. There's a different kind of beauty inside of you. You're not beautiful, you're beyond it."

A tear drop was in her eye. She was definitely going to remember this for a long time. Her eyes closed, kissing him.

"Happy three months, darling."


	4. Digits

**Wings**

Chapter Four

Digits

* * *

"Woo-hoo, we kicked his butt, didn't we?" Wally boomed.

The Zeta-Tube hummed, the Team pouring out of the entrance.

Eleanor frowned. Wally's powers were nifty, though his impress M'gann at all cost game jeopardized the mission. Lives were at stake, both the civilians and their own.

One good thing that happened recently with the Team was when Artemis, Green Arrow's niece joined them. It left one more point for the girls, and so far they both got along. They both agreed that Wally's lack of demeanor was annoying. Artemis, on the other hand was less forgiving and more vocal about how she felt.

Red Tornado, Batman and Green Arrow were before them.

"Your mission to help escort Ambassador Leroy's daughter was adequate," began Batman. The Dark Knight was indeed powerful and awe-inspiring, though at times he could be so intimidating. Eleanor didn't know how Robin could take it. "Somethings could be worked on, though I've seen you did better than the last mission. I congratulate you all. You are dismissed."

She began walking to her dorm room, when Red Tornado called for her.

"Your father asked me to give you this."

A parchment with the royal family seal was present it to her. It must be important if it was family business. She took the parchment.

"Thank you..."

Opening, the message read as followed.

_By the order of her majesty,_

_Queen Al'ma of Quinnleaf_

_This court of the Faie request _

_Princess El'vena _

_to come to the royal palace this Friday at 4 o'clock_

* * *

To get to Quinnleaf, you had to get through a magical portal. Joseph, Eleanor's father, managed to create the dimension highway in the first place with the help of a little spell he and a bunch of other sorcerers created. The key to get back and forth between both worlds was a ruby red crystal, otherwise known as jante with the Faie.

Eleanor brought out her crystal, sitting in front of the fireplace. She breathed. Closing her eyes. Joseph taught her how to go back and forth from Quinnleaf if she ever wanted to visit there. The transition from leaving Earth to Quinnleaf felt weird, though over time she got used to the feeling.

She whispered the Faie language, the accent and phonetics sounding like wind under her tongue.

_"Bring me home."_

She found herself all over the room, fuzzing out like the bubbles in your stomach after a sip of soda pop. She opened her eyes. An array of colours, many new and need naming were around her. It was strange, yet... beautiful. She could linger there for hours and never get bored.

She found herself landing on all fours. Her knees used to always hurt, but thanks to Black Canary's training, Eleanor found a way to land more gracefully. Looking up she smiled.

A great, green forest was bustling with life. Trees that stretched up to the skies and were big enough to build a city out of. Filled with shops, houses and stairs, it was like something out of a fantasy movie. Stables were kept for the birds. In Quinnleaf birds were big enough to carry humans, they were like horses for the Faie. The glow of the moss lamps were slowly lighting up, indicating it was almost nighttime.

Once faiefolk started to notice her, they recognized her immediately.

"Princess El'vena...!"

"Hail!"

"Spirits bless you princess...!"

She smiled, waving at everyone.

"Hello...!" She never got used to the attention. After living so long on Earth, she just wanted to be treated like a normal girl. She spread her wings, taking flight into the skies.

More cheers of her name and "spirits bless you" were heard from around her. Any one could spread their wings and fly with her, though thankfully, faiefolk were respectful towards her space.

The palace was a humble silver, white tree. In the moonlight, the luster of the tree made the palace more beautiful. One day this will all be hers... One day, if that ever happened.

She landed on the entrance, the guards greeting her.

"Princess El'vena...! We are glad you are here. We trust your journey was safe?"

"It was, thank you..." she smiled. "At ease, Ze'ka, Lo'ne."

"Your grandmother, the Queen and your father are already inside," said Ze'ka

Thanking them once more, she entered the vast corridor. The palace was decorated with ancient Faie artifacts and heirlooms collected over the years. Where were they when she had to do that family heritage project in third grade?

Entering the study, a smile was on her lips.

"Dad...!"

She gave him a great hug.

"I heard about your mission," he said. "Batman said you all did well. I'm so proud of you."

Her cheeks flushed a pale crimson. Turning, her grandmother was sitting on the chair. She kneel down, kissing the Queen's hand.

"Your majesty..."

"El'vena..." the old woman's face smiled.

She embraced her grandmother. Even though she was traditional and by the book, she left time to show affection.

"So, what did you called me here for?" she asked. "Was there something special going on or..."

"Have a seat, Ella, it's something that we'd like to talk to you about," her father said.

"You're coming of age, El'vena," her grandmother began. "You're second in line to the throne, and I think it's time... that we taught you more of Quinnleaf's ways to prepare you."

"Wait, wait a second... so you mean, like Princess lessons and that kind of stuff?"

"Not exactly, but yes," continued her grandmother. "Politics... traditions. You are my granddaughter, and you may be Queen sooner than you think, it's never a crime to prepare early."

"Grandma, I love you, it's just..." she began. She knew she was going to break some hearts. "I don't know if I have what it takes to be Queen."

"You're second in line, it's your duty to-"

"Hear me out... I just joined the Team. I have school to worry about, bad guys taking over the world. I'm struggling in math, and you expect me to learn about running a country? I am trying to figure out what to do with my life, and I don't know if I should spend the rest of it here, or on Earth."

She quivered, trying to catch her breath.

"I apologize... I had a run in with a few assassins trying to kill an Ambassador's daughter before I came."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her father. "No one's pressuring you to do anything you don't want to do, Ella..."

She loved her family, though by not taking the throne, they saw it as a sign of disloyalty.

"Excuse me, I don't feel well... If it's alright, I'll have supper in my room," She curtsied. "Grandmother."

* * *

"Want to talk about it?"

They were all in the bio-ship, hovering in midair. M'gann looked concerned. Now that M'gann pointed out how Eleanor was feeling, Artemis and the rest of the boys looked at her.

"It's alright..." began Eleanor. "Big test at school, cramming can do things to you."

She didn't want to bring her family troubles during the mission. If they worried about her on the field, they wouldn't focus.

"Well..." began M'gann. "If you need anything, I'm always here."

A smile smile was on Eleanor's face. M'gann was indeed wonderful. "Thanks..."

Batman was on screen.

"Land mines have been placed throughout the plains between West Kasnia and East Kasnia during the war, though now the war's over, there's still resistance between the two factions. Our goal is to get as many land mines and deactivate them, save any casualties, and stop any resistance fighting. Good luck. Batman out."

Kaldur stood up. "Artemis, you're with Robin. Superboy, you're with M'gann and I. Swallowtail, you're with Kid Flash."

This was the day she dreaded. She and Wally, partners? They had just as much chemistry as paint drying. If it was to help save those in Kasnia, she might as well grin it and bear it.

He walked up to her, hands shaking. "H-hey...!"

If she wasn't dating Sydney, he'd be all over her like M'gann. If he only knew who M'gann really liked... The only person who he was afraid of to go after was Artemis. If she had pest repellent on her, Eleanor would buy it.

Once they were on land, they immediately started to find the land mines. With the help of a futuristic metal detector and careful instructions on how to set them off from exploding, everything seemed to be going well.

"How can you stay calm and not freak out over this, ST?" Wally was sweating like Niagara as they wired through a land mine.

"It just takes a little precision, logic, and... Kid Flash, could you please stop squealing like a little girl!"

"Sorry..."

Once the land mine played a beep and the red light died down, she breathed. Thank spirits she did it correctly.

"Whew...!" Wally cleared his forehead.

"Don't break the detector..." she breathed, placing the disarming cables away. "There's still more to go."

Continuing on, they found over five land mines to deactivate. A Kasnian woman and her young daughter passed by, dehydrated and ragged from their journey. Eleanor offered them both water. The woman could not speak English, but she knew who they were.

"Sw-Swallowtail," she said in a thick Kasnian accent.

"Yes, yes, me...!"

The woman pointed over towards Wally. "Kid Flash..."

"Yes, yes, right!"

Turning over to him, she saw that he was comforting the girl while holding the container of water, speaking assurances to the child. To see Wally hold the girl... playing with her, smiling with her. It brought a completely different side to him. He played the jester, and now he was babysitter? Kind, considerate, self sacrificing... Which one was he?

They were about to walk them to the nearest town, when suddenly gun shots were heard. Eleanor turned.

"Resistance!"

She placed the woman in front of her, trying to avoid the bullets herself. Wally held the girl in his arms, speeding away from the line of fire.

She patched through the psychic link.

_"Everyone, Kid Flash and I are being attacked...! We have civilians. Don't know how long I can hold them off for now."_

She got the woman with her daughter and Wally. She brought out her clubs from the loop in her dress, pressing them on for their electrical stun. She spread her wings.

_"Hang on, Swallowtail, we're coming...!"_ It was M'gann.

She began to strike the armed men, remembering the training both Black Canary and her father taught her. The ones that got off on foot were already on the ground, though another truck was coming. Wally was doing his best to fight, though his strength was giving way. It was only a matter of time before her wings tired out, she had to fight on land. Flying was the most amazing feeling, though it had it's limits.

_"We're not gonna make it...!"_

The men charged after her, ready to point their guns. Her back was already aching. Pressing for electricity through her clubs, Superboy then arrived. Her chest lightened. Finally, the odds were in their favor. M'gann was in the skies.

"Hey, gorgeous...!"

Her insides tightened in disgust. Wally... Out of all the places, out of all the times, he picked to score now? Never mind that, the woman and her daughter need to be protected.

"Look out...!"

Turning, she saw Wally ducked from a rain of bullets, and he was just about a few meters away from her... she raised her hand, forgetting her club. Her right hand then felt like it was being pierced. Then her arm... Another bullet hit it her hand. Tears formed in her eyes, harsh heart beats pulsing in her chest. She saw her hand, oozing with blood, slowly dripping into the sand...

"Swallowtail!"


	5. Limbs

**Wings**

Chapter Five

Limb

* * *

Lights blared above the ceiling as her eyes began to open.

Where was she?

Oh, right... She was shot in the arm.

_"Swallowtail!"_

_The Bio-Ship opening up for her and M'gann to get into, everyone barking orders around her as she lied on the medical berth. _

"Ella...!"

M'gann's arms were around her. Artemis, Wally and Robin were behind her.

"Guys...!" she smiled. "What happened? Is my arm okay? Did the resistance in Kasnia... is everything alright?"

"Conner and Kaldur are with Batman and Red Tornado right now, and we managed to get the woman and her daughter to safety."

The martian hesitated. "Ella, I don't know how to put this, though..."

She glanced down to her left arm. Her hand was bandaged, as well as a major part of her arm. Her insides sickly tingled.

"What happened?"

Everything was so surreal. Talking with the Kasian woman, fighting a resistance soldier, getting shot at... Was her arm going to be okay?

At the edge of the bandage, she saw a stitch mark sewed into her skin.

"We managed to get the bullets out of your left arm," Doctor Lang, a League doctor was at the bedside. "The surgery went quite well, though I'm sorry to say this... your hand will need to take some time to heal. It's moderately broken."

Good thing she was right handed.

"My arm..." Eleanor began. "Is it alright?"

"By a good stroke of karma, it didn't seem to hit any major nerves, so I'd say Swallowtail, you've gotten lucky," said the doctor. "Though, try to take it easy for both your arm and hand."

Her hand and arm was going to be okay. She didn't have to saw anything off. "Thank you, doctor...!"

Robin approached Eleanor. "If there's anything you need, I know a couple of guys who are in the med field who can make your hand better."

"Thanks for offering," she smiled.

Out of all the Team members, Robin still kept his identity secret. Wally said it must have been Batman who taught him the whole secrecy thing. Eleanor wondered if she should have kept her identity a hundred percent secretive, to prevent anyone she knew from harm, though Quinnleaf magicians had a memory spell so she could always ask her father. Either way, what kind of people did Robin knew in his secret identity life?

Once she said goodbye to everyone, Wally was the one who stayed behind.

"I'm so sorry..." he began. "If I only looked out for you and helped you out as well... you wouldn't be here."

She closed her eyes and breathed. He was a buffoon. A complete dolt. Didn't he take anything seriously? He had the galls to make a crack of things at the worst of times. What kind of a guy was he?

"I know that you come from a family of heroes, Wally, and mistakes like these happen all the time..." she breathed. "We're here on this Earth to help people. What we do isn't a game, people get hurt, and sometimes they have to pay it at the cost of their lives."

An image of her mother swinging her by the arm at the park flashed through her mind.

"You have a wonderful power, and you're here with us fighting the good fight," she continued. "But honestly... grow up and knock some common sense into yourself."

The air grew dense. Was she too harsh on him? Perhaps it was the pain killers, though Wally needed to hear what she had to say.

"I needed to hear that," he muttered, eyes to the ground. "Thanks... for telling me that."

As he began to walk out of the room, he turned around.

"You've contributed a lot to the team..." he said. "You're the most dedicated person I know. Don't stop."

What she saw was the most sincere smile on his face.

She froze. "T-Thanks..."

Besides his tomfoolery and childish airs, Wally was a decent guy.

* * *

"I've seen you've healed well."

It was no other than the Dark Knight himself.

"Why, thank you..." Whenever she was around the major superheroes, her knees would always shake. "Been seeing a physiotherapist, and she says I'm making great progress. I assume you weren't too pleased with how we dealt with the Kasnia mission...?"

"You did well," he said. "Queen Audrey is quite happy, and the Kasnian border's safer now. I'm glad that you're safe and well, Eleanor."

She smiled. She was being praised by Batman. Who else gets to experience that on a daily basis?

"Though, there is something I must ask of you..." he continued. "Are you sure you still want to be Swallowtail? After your injury, I don't know if you want to continue. I've spoken with your father, and he said whatever you decide, you're free to do so. Though the life of a vigilante... it's not safe."

She just about lost her life in the desert. What if something more drastic happened and she didn't make it out alive? But being Swallowtail... it gave her strength. It helped her bridge between her human side and Faie side. She needed her alter ego as much as it needed her.

"I... I still want to be Swallowtail," she said. "There are people who need help, and if I can help someone, make a difference... I'll keep on doing that."

"... Very well." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're staying."

* * *

"How's your arm?" asked Sydney.

"Still a little tender, but getting there..."

She was fortunate it was her left arm that was shot, otherwise she wouldn't be able to write anything with her other hand. They were sitting in the park, sipping on Italian styled sodas. It was a bright, sunny day and the atmosphere was absolute heaven.

"How did basketball go?" she asked.

"We're at our best, yet," Sydney smiled. "We're always beat by St. James, though this year, I definitely think we're gonna win."

"I know you can. You can always practice with me. ... When my hand gets better, that is."

They both chuckled.

"Hey, can I bring something up?"

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"I know I said it was fine that you can do the volunteer thing..." he began. "Though, honestly I wish I could see you more."

She breathed. Being a vigilante is hard and can take up a lot of hours, but the worst part of it was not tell the ones most closest to you about it.

"I wish I could see you more as well, Syd, but you know how important this is to my grandma," she said. "She's the _president_ of the Red Leaf Organization."

"Can't you take a couple of days off?"

"I brought up studying together, though you always have practice when I'm free on the weekdays."

It was getting harder and harder to get together to hang out. Eleanor did not know what to do. What was this all going to lead to?

"I love you..." began Sydney. "But I feel you're not there for me anymore."


	6. Quick to Judge

**Wings**

Chapter Six

Quick to Judge

* * *

All was quiet in the halls. There was no one but Eleanor as she sat in the base, covered in a blanket and sipping tea. Conner was out with Wolf and Sphere for a walk. M'gann was out with J'onn. Everyone else was busy with other obligations. There didn't seem to be any trouble in the world, though the base would be filled soon. The fireplace was comforting, flames dancing with their array of warm colours. They crackled, sparks flying midair. A smile drew upon her.

Her eyes felt so heavy, head throbbing. She could just fall asleep here, and that would be fine. She needed to be alone.

She wanted to be alone.

She buried her head in her knees, feeling the blanket against her.

"Hey, Ella, how's it going?"

Recognizing the voice, it belonged to Wally. She didn't bother to move.

He sat beside her. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she moved her head, eyes closed. "Just tired, I came here for some quiet."

"No, you don't look fine, what happened? Did someone come in the base?"

Her head shook.

"Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine, seriously."

"Your face isn't fine, you don't look well."

"Wally, no, please, I'd like to be alone…"

"Eleanor...!"

That was the first time he used her actual name. He actually cared about her. Right now, he started to sound scary.

"It's no mystery what you and Artemis think of me," he said. "Personally, I don't care, but right now I'm trying to be your friend, and you're pushing me aside. You said that being a part of this team isn't a game. You say I need to think more of the team rather than myself all the time. Right now, I'm trying to do that!"

He didn't look or sound angry, but the echos from that shout suddenly made her face feel moist.

"Oh, god, Ella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."

She sobbed. "I broke up with Sydney."

She began to crumble on the couch, feeling Wally hug her.

"Oh, Ella... I'm so sorry."

She got back up, thanks to Wally supporting her.

"I just couldn't do it to him anymore..." she began, cleaning an eye. "He doesn't know I'm Swallowtail. I told him so many lies... That's the base of our relationship. Lies after lies...! I couldn't tell him about Quinnleaf... That I'm not actually human."

She didn't mean to break down in front of him like a child. She should have talked to Constantine or one of her friends, though she hadn't been sleeping right. She was too occupied with training, the Team, school... She didn't want to worry anyone.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't tell you the details of my personal life..."

"No, no, don't be," he said. "Ella, we're friends. Teammates. If anything's on your mind, you can just tell me."

A small chuckle left her. This annoyingly flirtatious guy had a lot of sides to him. First the womanizer, then the paternal comforter... Now they could actually be friends.

"And, hey. After you got hurt in Kasnia and gave me that talk, it got me thinking... So think of it as a returned favor."

She smiled, whipping another tear off her face.

"I don't know that much about relationships," he continued. "But if there's lies in any kind of relationship, it'll only lead to nothing but disaster."

Point taken. He may actually be smarter than he let on. Perhaps... she was too quick to judge him. It was a miracle he didn't judge her when she talked about Sydney. On the list of most likely not to be friends, Wally was just about right next to Conner.

"Thank you..." she breathed. "For listening. It's been a rough couple of days and I haven't been feeling well."

"Take a break...!" he smiled. "Let Red Tornado know you need a couple of days off by yourself."

"Oh, no Wally, I can't do that, the world needs me more than my personal troubles..."

"Hey, I'm still available...!" he beamed. "I can kick bad guy butts in my sleep! Go treat yourself, eat ice cream... do whatever you girls do after break ups. Call up M'gann and Artemis, they may be able to help you out more than I ever could..."

She laughed. "Alright, fine... though if the world goes into peril because of you, I'll hunt you down."

"Ella?"

"Hm?"

"Take care of yourself, kay?"

He cared... He actually cared. She didn't give him enough credit and gave him nothing but content. He was just so... wonderful to her tonight. Perhaps they could be good friends.

"I will... and thanks. Again."


	7. Culinary Arts

**Wings **

Chapter Seven

Culinary Arts

* * *

It was a bitter few days.

Eleanor wasn't ready to face Sydney yet at school and talk to him. Being a grade higher than her and being busy, she rarely bumped into him. She finally had the courage to tell the few around her of the break up. She received nothing but loving support, both in real life and with the Team.

Zatanna recently joined the Team, what with her father, Zatara now Doctor Fate. Loosing a parent was something familiar to Eleanor, and she gave her sympathies. Zatanna was equally supportive of Eleanor's break up, but she didn't want to burden Zatanna with her own worries, what with loosing her father.

"So, when do you think you'll be friends again...?" M'gann asked, cutting up the cherry tomatoes for the salad.

"With time, we're lucky if we can manage a 'hi'," she scoffed. She placed the washed basin back in the cupboard. "And it's almost Valentine's Day... how humiliating is that?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself..." M'gann began. "Just because it didn't work out with Sydney, doesn't mean you won't work out with other guys."

Eleanor appreciated M'gann's gesture, though any mention of moving on was only a reminder of what could have been.

"It's not my fault we're so busy...!" she reached for the blender, gathering the fruits to blend a smoothie. "We were so great together... I don't know why it had to end."

A hand was on her shoulder. It was M'gann. A smile was on her face.

"You will get through this." They both hugged. "I know you can..."

She cleaned away a tear. If only some bad guys were causing havoc, that way she could have her day made.

"There's always Single Awareness Day for us lonely ladies..." Artemis smiled, setting up the table. "I'm sure we'll find guys to hook up with."

Out of all the girls, Artemis was the most aggressive one of them all. Where as M'gann and Eleanor were more subtle, Artemis was a firecracker. Eleanor could never be that brave.

M'gann and Conner got together last month, and she couldn't be happier for both of them. Thanks to M'gann being friends with Eleanor, she and Conner were starting to get along more. It must be M'gann's influence. After all he's been through, M'gann was his anchor.

Though, if Eleanor could find someone who could accept all of her... Wings, Swallowtail, Quinnleaf, the whole package. Where would she find someone who could take it all in?

A loud belch echoed through out the kitchen. Turning, the girls realized it was Wally, holding a soft drink can.

"What's for lunch?"

"Go away, we're not done...!" Artemis waved a fork. "Go do whatever you do, you're not eating after we slave and do all the work."

"Fine by me...!" He was immediately out of sight.

Artemis groaned. "He's just so... irritating!"

Eleanor froze. Wally was the first to know about the break up between her and Sydney. He was at her bedside when she got shot and had more than enough remorse. He was an idiot, but he wasn't a total dunce.

"Give him some credit, will you? He's trying his best with the team like all of us."

The faintest of pins dropping could be heard throughout the entire base. M'gann and Artemis looked at her, Artemis's face holding back a laugh.

"Uh, Ella...? Are you alright?" Artemis asked. "Earth to Eleanor, come in Eleanor...!"

"Hey, I'm just saying that as a teammate and a friend...!" she retorted. "I just broke up with Sydney. I have just as much chance with Wally as I do with Gorilla Grodd. Seriously, guys... Shut up."

M'gann tasted the sauce Eleanor prepared.

"This is tomato sauce is spot on, Ella...! You really have a knack at this, really... I'm not flattering you."

She felt her cheeks flush. "Thanks... It's a little something mom always added with the spices."

Cooking was always something Eleanor and her mother would always do before she passed away. She locked up that part of her for so long, maybe it was time to revisit it again. Constantine still kept that recipe book in the attic...

* * *

Placing the lasagna in the oven, Eleanor put the mitts away in the drawer. She cleaned the sweat off of her forehead. Lasagnas were tedious and arduous to make, though thanks to M'gann for helping her prepare the ingredients before hand, M'gann had her eternal gratitude.

After making a few dishes, some turning out right, a few not so well, cooking became rather enjoyable. It defiantly got her mind off of school, the Team and everything else. The girls said she had a whistle to her stride, despite being single for a while.

The timer rang, and she immediately went to the second oven. Placing the tray of heaping scones on the counter, she inhaled the scrumptious aroma. Raspberry white chocolate scones. It brought her back to the days when everything seemed less complicated.

_Mama..._

"Yoink...!"

One of the scones was missing from the tray.

Her brow crunched, the culprit in front of her. "Wally!"

She dashed after him. Every time she thought she had him, he disappeared. This infuriated her as the seconds went by.

"Can't catch me, I'm the scone man...!" he taunted. "Come on, old lady, I'm not getting any younger here!"

"Wally, I swear by the spirits, if you don't get back here, I'm going to chase after you to the ends of the Earth..."

Wisp of her hair blew against her as Wally was now in front of her. He waved the scone in front of her eyes.

"You want this back?"

An aggressive hand lunged out, until the scone went into his mouth... Permanently labeling it his. She really wanted to rip out his guts.

Suddenly, she felt her feet loosing balance. She felt herself timber to the floor, until she opened her eyes. Why didn't she feel the wrath of the floor? Realizing who her savour was, it was no other than Wally.

This was the closest she ever got to him. Their eyes were looking straight into each others. She took in every detail of his eyes. A shade of green that had a spell on her that made her go deeper and deeper into them. She could get lost and never...

His arms were around her frame. Immediately she strangled back up on her feet, getting out of his hold. That was a surreal moment.

What just happened?

"Thanks... for saving me. You can keep the rest of the scone."

"Scone, yeah, the scone... it was nice, thanks."

She nodded. "I'll get back to that lasagna."


End file.
